Swanqueen One Shots
by swannsandquenns
Summary: Just some random scenes I come up with or that I am given to write :) I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them!
1. Snow's Execution

**Hi there! This is the first one shot I wanted to write. I thought about how the scene would have went down in 3x22 when Regina is about to execute Snow. Emma tries to stop Regina and remind her of who she really is. The women she fell in love with back in Storybrooke. :)**

**Enjoy**

Regina raises her hand summoning a fireball that lights up the court.

"Any last words, Snow White?" Regina asks bitterly; a tight smile on her lips.

"Stop!" Emma yells running through the doors of the castle. Regina turns around, her gown swinging with the motion. A guard runs up to stop her but is no match. Emma thrusts her knee up into the guard taking his sword as he bends over. She knocks him out completely and walks straight up to Regina; sword pointed directly at her.

"How _dare_ you!" Regina says angrily.

"Put it out," Emma demands looking at the fireball.

Regina lets out a wicked laugh and says, "And what makes you think I would listen to you?"

"Because I know who you really are," Emma says looking straight into Regina's eyes.

There's something in Emma's eyes that makes Regina reduce the size of her flame but keep a guarded expression on.

"You don't know me," Regina says coldly, eyeing Emma up and down.

"But I do," she says softly. She lowers her sword. "I know you rely on anger and power to hold you together, but I know something else that holds you together better than rage."

"And what might that be?" She says mockingly.

"Love," Emma says with a soft smile. Regina's smile fades as the last of the flame goes out. Emma slowly steps around Regina. When Regina doesn't stop her, Emma runs to Snow White and cuts her down from the post.

Regina turns around scolding herself for hesitating, but when she turns around Emma and Snow are nowhere to be seen.

"Find them!" Regina yells to the guards, stomping back into her castle.

In the distance, two ladybugs fly off towards the forest.


	2. Moving In

Emma and Regina lay facing each other in Regina's king sized bed. Emma's hand strokes Regina's side as Regina plays with Emma's crazed sex hair. They've been lying like this for a while now, just staring at each other.

Regina smiles and after a long time thinking about it says, "Move in with us."

Emma expression falls from pure happiness to shocked in the matter of that sentence. Emma opens her mouth but closes it after a while.

"Regina, I.." Emma begins but doesn't finish. She pulls her arm back and sits up in bed. Regina's heart drops.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Regina says sitting up as well.

"No, no," Emma shakes her head looking over at Regina. "It has nothing to do with you, it's me. I just, I have a hard time with these things."

"Things like what?" Regina asks.

Emma waves her hands around as if signaling the surrounding. "This," she says. "The big picture. A house, a wife, a kid." Emma takes a big breath that makes her whole body shutter.

"Hey," Regina says slipping her arms around Emma while kissing her shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you, if it's not something you'd like, I'd understand."

Emma smiles over at Regina and leans in. Regina meets her lips softly and moans when Emma bites her lip a little.

"That's the thing," Emma says. "I do want this; that's what scares me. I never imagined myself in this situation, and for the first time I feel happy."

Regina smiles against Emma's lips and says, "Then what's holding you back?"

"I'm afraid that the further I get with this relationship the more it's going to hurt me when it ends." Regina pulls back.

"_When_ it ends," Regina says bleakly. Emma stares back.

"I would never leave you, Regina," Emma says. "I'm just afraid one day you're going to wake up and realize that this was a mistake."

"Emma," Regina whispers. "I'm the happiest I've been all of my life. Like you, I thought I'd never find a break. I've been through hell all up until I enacted the curse and even then it caused me pain. That was until I met you."

Emma lets a single tear slide down her face and Regina wipes it away with a kiss.

"I love you," Emma whispers.

"I love you, too," Regina says letting her own tears slide down her cheeks. "So whether it's tonight, tomorrow, a week from now, or never that you choose to live with us, I will love you no matter the choice."

Regina leans in to kiss Emma. Emma lightly pushes Regina down on the bed and rolls on top of her. Their lips move in unison under the moonlight and after a short while Emma places her lips to Regina's ear and whispers, "Yes. I'd love to move in with you."


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Hello there! So this is a scene where Emma comes home from a late night at the station. Enjoy :)**

Emma walks through the front door of the house as quietly as possible. She closes the door slowly so it makes the quiets click when it locks into place. She flips the lock on the door and turns around. Regina left a light on for her so it makes it easy for Emma to kick off her shoes and slide them under the foyer hutch.

Emma hears soft voices that cause her to pause and look down the hallway. The voices continue so Emma pulls out her gun from her uniform and slowly starts walking towards the noise. When she gets closure, she realizes that the voices are coming from the TV in the family room.

_That's weird. _Emma thinks to herself. Regina usually goes to bed at ten after Henry, and it's well past midnight. Emma turns the corner into the living room and relaxes her shoulders, putting the gun back in its holder.

On the couch, sleeps a very exhausted Regina Mills. Her reading glasses are sliding off her face and a soft snore is coming from the brunette. Emma smiles as she makes her way over to her wife.

She pulls her reading glasses off slowly and folds them up, placing them on the coffee table. She then picks up the remote, points it at the TV screen, and turns it off. Emma puts the remote down and kneels by Regina touching her face softly. Regina stirs and her eyes flutter open. "Emma?" she asks so softly it makes Emma chuckle.

"Hey beautiful," Emma says leaning down to kiss her wife's forehead.

"W-what time is it?" Regina asks trying to sit up and failing.

"Just after midnight," Emma tells her, wiping away a few of Regina's stray hairs with her fingertips.

Regina groans and Emma slides one of her arms under Regina's knees and the other firmly behind her back.

Regina wakes up when Emma hoists her off the couch. "What are you doing?!" Regina asks alarmed, clutching onto Emma for dear life.

"Carrying you up to bed," Emma says lightly, proud by her wife's reaction.

Regina opens her mouth to argue but the proud look on Emma's face stops her. Instead she rests her head in the nape of Emma's neck. "Welcome home," she tells Emma kissing the soft skin above her collar bone."

"Glad to be home," she replies switching off the remaining lights with her elbow and starts walking up the stairs.

When they get to their bedroom, Emma walks Regina over to their bed and sets her down on the already pulled down sheets. Emma loves how Regina always has the bed ready for them both by the time they go to bed. Emma pulls the sheets up to her wife's neck and tucks in the comforter making Regina smile.

"Thank you," Regina says looking up at the green eyes above her.

Emma leans down; eyes locked on red lips beneath her, and press a soft kiss to them. Her lips shape their way onto Regina's softly, forcing a soft moan from her mouth. Emma smiles against her lips and then walks around to her side of the bed. She slides out of her red leather jacket and then unbuckles her holster placing it on the dresser. She then undoes her pants and pulls them off, leaving her in a white tank top and red boxer briefs.

She slides into bed next to her wife. Regina turns on her side so Emma's front can press tightly up to her back. Emma holds her tight, inhaling the sweet scent that belongs to the women before her.

"Goodnight, babe," Emma whispers into Regina's neck.

"Sweet dreams, my love," Regina responds happily surrendering to her heavy eyelids.


	4. Regina Germaphobe Mills

***Random Morning***

The alarm clocks buzzes to life causing a sleepy moan to escape Emma's lips. Her hand flies out from the covers tapping around the nightstand until she finds the source. She silences the alarm and pulls her hand back under the warm covers, pulling them up to her chin.

"Please tell me you're not going to fight the bed again this morning," a wide-awake Regina says leaning into a mirror to put on her earrings.

Emma turns and locks eyes with beautiful brown ones in the reflection bringing a soft smile to her lips.

"Can you blame me for being tired?" she says mockingly slowly rising out of bed. "I do believe it was you who wanted to stay up late to watch the blood moon."

"Oh, is that how you remember it?" Regina says standing up straight and turning towards her wife. "I remember a very giddy Emma Swan rushing out the back doors of the house thinking we are going to miss it." Regina smiles as Emma walks over towards her.

Emma smiles in defeat and wraps her arms around Regina. She's wearing a tight black dress that goes just above her knees causing Emma's heart to race. She leans in for a kiss but Regina slides three fingers up before pink lips can meet ruby red ones.

"No, no, no, dear," Regina says laughing at Emma's scowl. "Teeth first." She taps her fingers on her lips then pulls her hand back and turns towards the mirror again to put the finishing touches on her hair.

"My germaphobe, wife," Emma says slipping her hands off of Regina's waist and drags her feet into the bathroom.

"Don't forget, Henry has his science fair today at 12 o'clock." Regina's voice says from out in the bedroom.

"Wouldn't miss it," Emma says while squirting toothpaste onto her toothbrush. "After all that work we went through to get that volcano to erupt, I'm going to see the final product." Emma smiles as she remembers them experimenting with different ways to make it explode. Henry and her both failed to realize that testing such options in Regina's kitchen was a mistake.

"Yes, I'm still trying to scrub the red stains off of the ceiling," Regina says glaring at Emma as she walks into the bathroom.

Emma smiles around her toothbrush as Regina picks up a bottle of perfume, tipping her neck back, and sprays some on her soft skin.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" Regina asks her wife turning towards the door.

Emma spits out the toothpaste, smiles and says, "Lucky charms?"

Regina rolls her eyes and says, "Sometimes I feel like you're aging backwards."

"You love me!" Emma shouts from the bathroom as Regina walks out. What Emma can't see is the love struck smile spread across Regina's face. She does love her, even with her childish tendencies.

Emma brushes her hair until there's no more trace of a night's sleep and walks out towards the dresser with all of her clothes. She settles for dark blue jeans, a white tank top and her signature red leather jacket. With one look into the mirror she turns towards the door, satisfied with what she sees. She walks out of their bedroom and almost runs into Henry who's carrying his large science project.

"That was close," Henry says laughing. "Could you imagine what Mom would have done if we got red stains on her carpets too?"

Emma joins in with his laughter. "I don't want to find out," she says. "Need some help with that?"

A couple minutes later they both stroll into the kitchen. Emma helps Henry set his project down as he runs over towards his Mom.

"Good morning," he says hugging her quick.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Regina says smiling down at him. She looks up at Emma's green eyes and smiles. Emma loves watching Regina and Henry interact with so much love. "You're breakfast is on the table next to your moms." He walks over towards the table and Emma walks over to Regina.

She leans her back against the counter placing both of her hands on the ledge. She looks over towards her wife with a playful smile.

"Yes?" Regina asks, placing the dishes from cooking Henry's eggs in the sink.

Emma taps her lips with her pointer finger. Regina can't help but smile and lean in. Emma meets her halfway pressing her lips to the beautiful red ones that belong to her wife. She cups Regina's face and slides her fingertips down her jaw. Regina's heart flutters in sink with Emma's.

They both pull away slowly savoring each other's taste and press their foreheads to each other.

"Was that a clean enough kiss for you, Mayor Mills?" Emma asks.

Regina puts on her best poker face and says, "Your breakfast is getting soggy."

"I'll take that as a yes," Emma says laughing softly as she walks over towards her spot next to Henry.

Regina lets the hidden smile spread across her lips as she watches Emma take a seat. What did she ever do to deserve a love like this?


End file.
